


Kiwi - One Shot

by SarahGrace



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGrace/pseuds/SarahGrace
Summary: Tom has an incident with a razor.





	Kiwi - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my Tumblr - teatimewithhiddles.

"Fuck! Bloody wanker!" I heard Tom shout from upstairs as I prepped my lunch for work the next day.

"Umm...Tom? I thought you were alone up there. Who are you calling a wanker?" I laughed as I walked up the stairs. "Where are you?"

"Shaving! My razor is the bloody wanker!" he grumbled.

"Are you bleeding?" I asked as I walked in. "OH!" I stumbled as I saw what happened. A large patch of beard was now missing from his left cheek and chin.

"Oh is right! I was trying to trim the fucking thing and the guard slipped. Can't exactly go on Graham Norton tomorrow looking like this now can I?"

"The look for a new character?" I tried. "One no one knows about yet?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "No?" I laughed.

"No. Do you think I could pull off just a moustache?"

"You can pull off a lot of things but please no. Goatee or a full beard, yes please. Just a moustache? No. Afraid it'll have to be a clean shave. I'll miss nuzzling my kiwi fruit" I grinned, running my fingers through what was left. 

"You read Tumblr just to get me going don't you?" he laughed.

"They give me some fun ideas. Nothing like a little Hiddlesmut" I winked.

"Oh for fuck's sake. I don't want to know!" he blushed.

"Some of them are surprisingly accurate" I grinned.

"Stop" he laughed as he prepped to shave the rest of his beard off. I sighed as I sat there on the edge of the tub watching him. "What?"

"I just enjoy the professor look with the full beard, curls and glasses. You'll still be handsome as hell but it will be odd to see you clean shaven with the curls and glasses."

"Are you telling me I need a haircut if I shave?" he pondered as he began the process. 

"NO! Absolutely not! I can't lose both at the same time!" I laughed, winking at him.

"I see how it is! You only love me for my looks!" he teased. 

"They're a ridiculously handsome bonus that came with the most amazing heart and soul I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and a sense of humor that is just as random and ridiculous as mine."

He blushed as he moved to the other side of his face. "I'm not so sure about all that."

"I am. As much as I love that face, it was your personality that kept me around. If you were a douche canoe, even those eyes couldn't have kept me around."

He burst out laughing. "Douche canoe? That's a new one. Glad to know I'm not one! Almost done."

I got up and stood next to him in the mirror. "Goodbye kiwi fruit! I'll see you again some day!" I grinned and kissed the last patch of beard.

"You're too much" he chuckled as he took off the rest of his beard and swiped a warm towel over his face.

"Mmmm smooth as a silk" I smiled, rubbing against his cheek like a cat. 

He turned his head and captured my lips with his. "Still miss the kiwi fruit?" he murmured against my smile.

"Not at the moment."


End file.
